gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Tama63
Signature Help Dear Tama, I've got my signature worked out, I just don't know how to make it a URL so other wikians can access my user's page from it. Can you help, please? Sincerely, Lord Jeremiah Garland,British Viceroy You know that message you sent to everyone using the fancy thing in the corner of the screen? Well, there's a typo. Kitty the Cat just informed me it says "Pole-playing" instead of "Role-playing". Can you fix it? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Dear Tama63 Sorry but i really need to see you. Is it ok that you can delete the blog i would be really happy. From Marc Cannonshot Requests Hey Tama, I have two requests. One is that you look at my user page an criquic it. My second is that could you please look over the Gen. Of Peace page and organize it better. Both are avarible through my sig. Thanks :D Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Ur a Hall Of Famer . Please put that on ur user page. havent done anything listen admin tama63, i have not made a new page for like three to five months ago plz do not send me messages plz i havent done anything or that role play request sorry i had no idea about what u were talking about until i saw the roleplay request page sorry about that are we fine King Edward Daggerhawk p.s. ignore the other messages i wrote to u sagain im sorry Signature Hiya Tama! I was wondering if you could make me a really cool signature, like a really nice, high-tech looking, professional, signature. Could it possibly be like a G.I.F thing? Like lighting up? Oh well, I trust you'll make me a really good one If you can't then just leave me a message! 01:41, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Tama63 Can you help me get my signature please im trying to get my signature to Pears. From Marc Cannonshot 09:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 09:38, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow Tama63 you must be very busy you can do mines later do the other people request first. Oh ya keep up the good work and i might see you on the highs seas in POTC :) From Marc Cannonshot Never made germany declares war on spain what are u taliing about leave me alone i'm not doing anmything everyone ius always blaming stuff on me back off Hey... um I dont think Ive done that, but if I have sorry. Admiral Henry of the English Privateers'' 13:50, July 11, 2011 (UTC)'' Dear TAMA63 I guess i didnt do the message thing right lol but i guess i can now give you my signature Marc Cannonshot 15:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 15:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) |} Cafe Maybe you can give me more specific instructions? I can't figure out how to change the admins comments color on the Cafe but with more specific instructions I think I can get it with more not insulting you but I can't figure it out I changed the color but it wouldn't work it would just change our name color Hey, Tama, remember when you told me about that type of hot chocolate? What was it called again? I forgot, and I really want to see if I can find it. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Okay but If you look through the conversation Jzf and I had you'll see that it was he who I asked and he uses the TOC and button thing. ''Edgar'' job offer Hey Tama Would u like a job at PWNAGE Productions Co.? Its for stories movies etc especially piratewood movies. We need someone with your mad skills and maybe a director if Lawrence declines. U could also cover special effects etc Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Sig Hi Tam, I already have a sig ( ''Edgar'' ) I was wondering if you could make me a new one here? could it be something techno with gifs if you can? Thanks! ''Edgar'' Dear Tama63 Thank you for the signature :) srry for sending so much mail to you lol. I hope i get to see you on Tortuga mate From Marc Cannonshot 06:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC)Marc CannonshotMarc Cannonshot 06:33, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks tama! Thanks, one question: What font is that? But the sig looks awesome! Your design? I got this from a mate on the Pokemon Wiki. He is a good coder and a friend in real life. I'm sorry for the confusion... I'm sorry. I didn't know my pagw was against the rules. would you be kind to delete the page? Oh thanks I already have that font :P '' '' Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:30, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Should there be an Admin review as well, so users can give there opinions on the Admins, or did we opt against that? -- :P Good Tama. -Pats head and throws tama-treat - 17:33, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Logo Request Please. Ya can you make me two logos one for Drinkers Inc. and another one for Mystic Muck? Please? thanks Sharpe Admins Templates Can you not use the admin templates I made please? THanks. Captain Crimson Request and Question #Can you make me a transparent picture of a crown for my talk bubble? #I think you messed up, because you added me as a bur. :o Am I a bur....? John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Suggestion lol you have all those emotes with long codes how about making them into a template so ppl dont have to copy and paste! xD P.S. On the Userbox Page it has a that is more like a page banner can you put it on the Page Banner page xD? Sharpe Please? make a logo for Guild Contest? btw whats that font u use on Mystic Muck ~LeClerc Sharpe~ -_- Did you erase my sig? o.o Davy Hookrecker Advert Please look at this Advert I made--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 06:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:50, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Talk Page Could you please delete my talk page? I don't need the constant new message notifications from all the automated messages you guys send out, and deleting it should stop those. Sactage (Talk) 13:57, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :If you're using wikipedia:WP:AWB, it shouldn't, it won't include any deleted pages in the list. You could also always check off the "page does not exist" box under "Skip if...", that will make it not recreate the page as well. Just, please, stop the message leaving on my talk page. Sactage (Talk) 14:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Tama. THe code for Template:TopAdmin i'd like to use but instead for my own uses. IS that ok if i use the code. I want to make a template like that. Please :D it looks cool. 17:31, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well i was going to use it for my userpages. One with the Isla Inferno Pic saying This user created the Isla Inferno pages on top of my userpage though and another saying this user works for the royal navy and the navy pic. Will that still work on userpage or i cant do that? :( well ok. Ty for that and another request i like that slider thing for ur talk . I saw it on edgar's and i was going to ask you to add to my user talk as well. 17:38, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Me Nomination Tama, thank you for nominating me for featured Wikia, I also wrote a backup on your nomination. Captain Crimson Admin Messages Uberfuzzy said this when he removed the admin messages'' guys, seriously, please spot spamming all users on your wiki.'' I agree. Can you not send out messages to every user on the wiki? You saw how many people got mad when you sent out the roleplaying message. Just make a blog or something to announce something. I have seen the message get repeated three times on one user's talk page. I just think you shouldn't send out the messages to every single user. Staff members and inactive members don't want the message. -- 04:03, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Re:Admin Review As I am not an active user on this wiki, I do not feel I'm qualified to review your role as an admin here. Fair Winds, - Talk 00:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Obsidion, you do not have to do said census, that message was a bot message and sent to every user. Lawrence Daggerpaine, of the Gen. Of Peace and founder of Daggerpaine Industries. Chatango Why cant we chat on Chatango, isnt that what its there for? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 00:26, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Cavern Exploration page request Hello I wish to create two pages abouts two locations which are Tormenta Spings and Thieve's Waterfall I've discovered in the past and now I wish to secure my Claim before anyone else does. 16:18, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Get online Get on.--[[User:Shade Link|''Shade]] 18:38, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Archive How do I archive my talk page? Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 22:53, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! :) Jim Logan The King of All Conduits Word Life! 12:23, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Codes Hello Tama. I'm just a random passerby, and I've noticed that this wiki uses some really awesome coding. I am in the process of improving my wiki's coding, and would really appreciate if you would be as kind as to share the bit of coding that allows for the clock above the "random page" and "wiki activity" buttons, and where to insert it. Could you also tell me how to edit what appears in wikia modules, such as the "add a page" section. Do they have designated MediaWiki pages? I would really appreciate some help with this. -- 16:01, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Question TAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i is wondering if theres a code for backgrounds for user pages like screensavers and stuff :D? Message from Wikia Staff Hello, There are a few issues to discuss with the community here. First, there is some really rough JavaScript that is slowing this site down, mainly stemming from the placement of the "Start Chat" button on the front page and the use of cursor images. I'm not sure what our position with this is in regards on our Terms of Use - I am checking on that. However, even if it does fit into our Terms of Use, I would recommend getting rid of them. The other issue is more delicate. I have done some digging into some of the communications we've had with members of your wiki via our support system. The amount of volume from your wiki in particular is surprising and unfortunately, it almost always resides in drama - whether it be user conflict, claims of sockpuppetry, or claims of admin abuse. Wikia staff is always here to help, but there is a point where we have to say that to engage members of your community on every single point of contention amongst you all is not productive and we must leave you to figure it out yourselves. Thus, this message is to say that emails to Wikia Staff about personal or inter-user matters on this wiki or the similar ones many of you also administrate will not be answered. We will indeed read anything you send in, but unless it looks like the matter is serious and not merely "drama", it will be closed without reply. I know this may sound harsh and unfriendly, but I can't justify the amount of time we have spent thus far trying to manage this wiki. --daNASCAT http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb32675/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (help forum | blog) 14:37, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Hang on, I dont evem know you, why should I take part in the review? Admiral Henry of the English Privateers 17:23, July 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Ok! and how do u dis "wikia.css" stuff to get background o_o ~LeClerc Sharpe~(ik ur sleeping im to lazy to message u when ur awake xD) Idea :D I made a pagabanner :D tell me wat u think bout it btw code behind it is from my contruction. Code: We can rename it later but it's a strike banner. 19:30, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Your Invited! Big Request I have a big request. Could you like totally revamp my userpage with tabs, and fancy fonts and stuff. I'm just not that good at it. I don't really care what exactly you put on it, I have no exact request like phrasing, I can work that out later. John Breasly, Admin of FAOTW Auto ReFresh any idea why auto fresh thingy isnt working :? ~LeClerc Sharpe~ User Ranks We should put the correct user ranks for each user. Or would that just be considered "spam" and "unwanted"? Benjamin Macmorgan 07:40, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you :) Benjamin Macmorgan 07:43, July 23, 2011 (UTC) List of users Isn't their a page that contains every user? Isn't it Special:Users? Or something like that? Benjamin Macmorgan 07:45, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Spam Deletion Request Click Here That Page is spam o_o and this should be a blog or deleted and this one that is weird but needs to be deleted :P Sharpe i forgot one -_- Click Here this looks like spam needs to be deleted or become bloged :p Sharpe a request Hey Tama Sorry to bother you but can u plz make a logo and poster for my new company, Nautillean Mining Industry please? For the poster, which i have put on top of the page, i would like there to be writing on it in gold or black saying: "Nautillean Mining Industry" and maybe include the guild logo which is or whatever logo you will be making, it depends on how u make it and what looks good. For the company logo could u maybe include the guild logo? If i havent made much sense or you are not sure what i want just message me and ill get back to you and try explain better. Thanks alot Tama! Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus oops bad links above ^. i think it is or something. PS for the poster could u crop the sides so only me and the machine behind are seen? i dont know the name of the photo and i need to go soon so i cant get it, but its the 1 on the top of the page thanks again Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus Ban Request http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/24.8.101.3 calling ned a "fag" and trash talking ~LeClerc Sharpe~ Category Request I would like to make a category called "Adoption Requests" its for people who want to adopt pages and a admin can check in it day to day and say approved or not ~LeClerc Sharpe~ help My problem is on Nautillean Mining Industry page. I added the floater/banner that u made for me on The Order of Nautillus page. LeClerc then told me in the comments that he made a template for it, but he used the template in the comments so it was added to page, i also used it in comments but i edited my comment to remove it. My problem is now that LeClerc's template and my original are on the page and i want only mine. I asked for our comments to be deleted but Kat said she would only delete it if it was made into a floated (idk the reason) so LeClerc did so and now theres some transparent green thing on page as well, could u get rid of everything except the banner/floater that i put on the page please? Thanks Signed Jack Pistol of The Order of Nautillus RE: So, meaning if you put the code on lets say on User:Tama63 it will show how many times people have viewed it? If so, can I put it on The NALC? Idea Hey Tama, me and Sharpe have an idea. Users have a hard idea sending messages to all the admins, and we were wondering if there was some coding which you could get that would send a message to all the admin talk pages? Thanks Lawrence Daggerpaine, GM of the Gen. Of Peace LEave Message Button How did you make the Leave Message button on your talk page go away? And can you add this to Java Script, it will stop commenting for all blogs that have not been comented on for 30 days or more. Like Centra. /* lock blog comments for blogs that haven't been commented on for more than 30 days. by: Joey Ahmadi */ $(function() { if (wgNamespaceNumber 500 && $('#article-comments-ul li').size() > 1) { var then = $('#article-comments-ul > .article-comments-li:first .permalink').attr('href'); then = new String(then.match(/\d{8}/)); var monthnames = 'August','September','October','November','December'; var year = then.match(/^\d{4}/); var month = then.substring(4,6); month--; month= monthnamesmonth; var day = then.match(/\d{2}$/); then = new Date(month+''+day+', '+year); var old = parseInt(now - then); old = Math.floor(old/(1000*60*60*24)); if (old > 30) { $('#article-comm').attr('disabled','disabled').text('This blog post hasn\'t been commented on for over 30 days. There is no need to comment.'); $('#article-comm-submit').attr('disabled','disabled'); $('.article-comm-reply').remove(); } } }); Thanks, Captain Crimson Request? mesa is wondering if you can get rid of the auto refresh button until its fixed :D? Sharpe BIG TTTTT xD Anyway i luv ur backround for your userpage and i was wondering if you can send me link that way i could edit my userpage css or whatever xD plz :( 22:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Requests i would like for you to delete Zombies and Bokor i did not know it was aganist the rules Sharpe My Status Thing Check out my status thing at User:Captain Crimson/Status, tell me what you think. I wanna show off. :P :DDD Hehe, Captain Crimson User of the Month Tama, I saw you made a "User of the Month" page thing. Jerry and I were the first to come up with the idea, I think we should be in charge of it. 14:04, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Wouldn't it be like FAOTW? 14:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) What about reviews? 14:15, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Okay seriously, not to be rude, but your not the one who came up with the idea in the first place, why are you making all the decisions? 14:21, July 27, 2011 (UTC)